The demon in the suit
by Lola93091
Summary: The accountant is at it again and this time he's after a young woman named Salina Grey. She has been given the oppurtunity to look for a weapon but if she is not able to find it well then she will have to take a trip down south.


**Hello everyone! So I just love William Fichtner's character in this film so I have decided to create a juicy fic just for the fans. Enjoy.**

…..

_**Friday evening**_

As I pulled into my driveway, I couldn't get this knotted feeling out of my stomach. This so called "Accountant" had already made a visit at my house claiming that soon…I would have to go. I promised him that I would be able to find a weapon he was looking for; a special kind of weapon which only a few of my friends actually have knowledge about. So it was either provide or go down.

I'm just so tired from the work day that being paranoid didn't help to calm myself. Looking around once I had gotten out of the car, it was just too dark to tell if a face was watching me anywhere.

_Please…please let him not be here _

Pulling out my keys I heard something next to the bushes on the side of the house. Looking back at the lock I hurried to get inside.

Once in, I slowly took my heels off and turned on the lights in the foyer. Taking a glass out of the kitchen cabinet I poured myself some wine and headed upstairs to my bedroom. Making it into the hallway I suddenly started to get a bad feeling. A wave of fear flushed through my body.

_Calm yourself down salina, you're too damn paranoid _

I shook it off and pushed open the door to my bedroom. Before I could go back to turn the lights, I set my glass down on the bedside table and took off my button down shirt. Dressed now in only a bra and my pencil skirt I shuffled over to the switch.

_Much better_

"Phew I must say Ms. Grey I was quite enjoying myself…"

I turned around quickly finding none other than the accountant lounging on my bed. His piercing gaze met mine as I stood shocked.

Regaining control over myself I scavenged the floor for the shirt I took off.

"Looking for this Ms. Grey?"

Swinging my shirt on his index finger I reached forward to grab at it until he pulled away fast.

"uh-uh"

I reached out again after he had swung it around with his hand and once I caught the sleeve he pulled me in roughly.

With our noses almost touching he said, "Why..." Looking at me down and up "so fast…Missss Grey?"

His bright blue eyes pierced into mine. Yes, he was indeed a demon. With only a few words this man was able to take control over me.

Pushing against his chest roughly I stepped back from him.

"Never knew you could be such a gentleman"

I could hear him chuckle as I proceeded to look in my closet for my silk robe.

"I am in no mood for your games today, so if you would please leave" finding my robe I slipped it on and closed the closet door.

"Oh as much as I would love to leave there is one thing we had discussed so many weeks ago"

"I am looking for it…please give me some more time…"

"Miss Grey I'm afraid that's the problem, I have been giving you too much time…and that is something I am not officially allowed to do"

"Please...I beg you"

"Oh and beg you have…you do look rather beautiful when you do"

My face twisted in anger as he had mentioned it.

Getting up from my bed to stand at his towering height up against my 5'2 frame he fixed his jacket and looked down. As hard as it was to admit it, he was unbelievably sexy in his suit.

"Look…I know I have nothing to present at the moment but I am trying very hard…"

"Oh I never said you weren't…I cannot keep postponing your trip to the ring of fire…"

"But that's exactly why you should! I'm doing you a favor!"

I noticed that I must have cross the line afraid of what he will say next. Nothing was said until he passed me and walked straight for the doorway.

"I tell you what…I will give you one more week…one week Miss Grey and that is all but may I remind you…if you choose to run I will gladly make your life a living hell"

Feeling somewhat relieved and a bit more pissed I huffed at him, "As if you aren't doing that already"

Slowly walking back towards me with a very predatory waltz he got close enough to slowly grab at my chin and lift my gaze upwards.

"Believe me…I could do much…much…worse"

Releasing my chin from his hand he left the room and disappeared.

Falling back onto my bed I let out a long breath.

….

_**Thursday evening**_

"So this knife…"

"Basically was believed to have the power to kill a demon"

Holding the knife in my hands I turned to the antique weapon dealer.

"So how much?"

The old man scratched at his head and touched the handle of the knife.

"Oh this knife is one of a kind only a few ever made during the 19th century…particularly in England…"

The knife had multiple cursive engravings on its handle; it was definitely a limited piece.

"So…how much?"

"600 dollars miss"

It was less than I thought and felt a bit worried.

_What if this isn't the right one? What if it doesn't work?_

After fighting myself inside I agreed to pay the price and the old man had nodded and placed it in a wooden box for me to take. Taking it from the counter I walked out of the store and into my car.

It was already 8:00 pm and I was praying that my plan would work if _he_ decided to make a visit tonight.

Keeping it in its box would make it too obvious so before I could leave my car I slipped the knife into my garter stocking…yes I chose to wear it since it served as a good hiding place to swiftly pull out when I choose to attack. Hopefully this plan would work out as planned.

…..

He did not show up so far this evening. It was getting late so I walked into my bathroom and peeled off the stockings along with the knife.

Stopping to listen for anything before turning on the water I quickly rubbed myself clean with soap.

Stepping out of the shower I dried myself off and slipped on a basic short silk night dress that a friend of mine had given me. It was the only comfortable night dress I owned. Once I had turned off all the lights in the bathroom I walked over to my bed and quietly slipped into my bed hiding my knife under the pillow next to me. There was no way that sleep was going to be able to take over so soon on this night. Facing the ceiling, I had my left arm under the pillow with the knife and the other on my chest. I shut my eyes to relax a bit. As soon as I began to feel comfortable in the moment the song, "I've got you under my skin" by Frank Sinatra began to play loudly through the small speakers connected with my mp3 player.

"Now I had no idea that you liked Frank Sinatra…love this song in particular…"

Sitting up in bed I looked over to the doorway and found him leaning against the frame dressed in his usual sophisticated attire. The moonlight touched his face making his eyes gleam as he looked at me.

He began to snap his fingers as he walked towards me slowly going with the rhythm of the song.

The thick blankets covered my waist and the pillow I had my hand under.

"So…miss Grey…have you made any progress so far?"

"No…" I swallowed hard, "nothing so far"

"Oh now that's not exactly what I wanted to hear today" He said turning to lower the music with a swipe of his hand.

In the time I had quickly slipped the knife under the front of my thigh. The song did match the situation quite perfectly…instead he was the one who remained on my mind.

"Well I am sorry but I don't have anything else to say about it"

"Shame…just a couple of days left Salina"

He looked like he was going to walk out so before he could take any more steps I stopped him.

"Wait! There is one thing…"

Looking back he gave me a surprised look.

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"You have to…you have to get closer…"

Strutting over to where I sat on my bed he took a seat next to me and stared, waiting for what I had to say.

With no words I pulled him in a fierce lip lock. Thinking that he was going to resist, to my surprise he pushed my body back hard and kissed my lips harder. I grabbed at his shoulders to pull his body onto mine. Even though it was part of the trick I couldn't deny how good it all felt. He was an amazing kisser. I moaned to keep him interested. Taking the opportunity I pulled out the knife and attempted to stab at him but I couldn't move my hand from underneath the pillow. He had my hand in his in a vice grip. I gasped in terror and still kept my eyes on his hand. Leaning down to whisper against my ear he said, "Do you really think that little stunt was going to work…let's see what we have here"

Pulling my hand up and tearing the knife from my grasp he inspected it with humor.

"Ah now this…this certainly is dangerous…as much as it is a piece of shit"

Throwing the knife across the room he looked down back at me.

"That piece of wood has about as much magic as a voodoo doll…however, I applaud you that took balls and instead of finding what could save your own damn life you wasted your time on a fucking antique that does absolutely nothing to me"

"But…" I was stiff still and felt like I had in fact wasted all options.

Twisting my hair in a grip he angled my lips against his own. His eyes piercing mine but with a completely different look this time…rather lustfully.

"Although you could offer something better right now…something that could save your life for this night and Miss Grey you are most certainly going to need that"

Stroking a hand down my thigh and calf I closed my eyes shut and gasped.

"You Salina…are most stunning and I don't think you would be better covered in ash"

Pulling that leg around his hip he straightened himself along the bed to brush against my body more intimately.

"Tell me Salina…how long has it been?"

With that said he ground against me. "Oh God!"

"No…not him…just me"

He repeated the same action but with more strength to the point where I could feel him straight through the pants he wore.

Twisting my hair a bit more rough I yelled out.

"Fuck…I think I'd rather give you hell a while longer…what do you think Miss Grey?"

Kissing my lips harder than the previous times I bit his lower lip on purpose.

"Oh I do like it rough…make it worth my time and give me what you got Salina"

Pulling my other leg around he spread them both to grind against me as hard as he could against the bed. It was painful yet so goddamn arousing no matter how hard he pushed.

Gasping and panting I broke from the kiss and pushed off his jacket. I might as well take the leap…it was what I could do at the moment to avoid a far worse punishment.

Within the blink of an eye his bare chest was against mine underneath the sheets. He used his power to undress fast.

"Is that the best you can do…?"

Chuckling from my remark he swiftly rubbed himself against my opening.

I almost screamed at the sensation.

"No…that's just an appetizer…but once I am done… well let's just say you might need a few days rest if you get exactly what I mean"

"Don't be too sure of yourself"

He took that as a bet and pushed himself in.

"Ohhhh! Fuuuck! Oh my god!"

Gripping his shoulders in my hands he smiled as if he made his point.

"Now you might want to brace yourself because it's going to be a while…"

I gasped in shock and did exactly what he said.

….

**Not sure how to continue this story so please review and I hope you enjoyed it **


End file.
